Phineas and Ferb Star Wars 3
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: In the epic conclusion to Phineas' adventures away from home, he must brave the challenges ahead to save not just himself and his friends but the rest of the entire galaxy. Trailer is up!
1. Promo

**I know I know I'm super super late with this one, but I've been busy between work (and finding a new job now), Pokemon Sun and Moon and a bunch of other stuff. I hope this makes up for the hiatus. I'm going to work on it so I have a couple chapters by February. I have a bunch of this story planned, but I might struggle with filler. Anyway, I'll figure this out. Hope you enjoy the trailer.**

* * *

"Phineas has been captured by Darthenshmirtz!?" Candace shouted in a panic.

...

"And what is worse, the Rebellion is planning another assault on the new Death Star," Baljeet added.

"And still nobody's curious why we haven't aged?" Buford questioned, but nobody paid it any heed, "Seriously?"

Phineas wakes up with chains on his wrists and ankles. His lightsaber is of course missing, "Uh oh."

...

"Phineas is tough, Ferb," Isabella comforted, and she put her hands on his shoulders, "he'll find a way."

Ferb looked up at her, and he nodded.

...

"You and I both know we don't really have time for that," Phineas said to the figure in front of him.

...

Phineas runs and turns a corner dodging blasters from stormtroopers.

...

Phineas looked up at Darthenshmirtz, wearing a new black suit- -resembling Luke Skywalker's black suit- -instead of his Tatooine attire. Darthenshmirtz just paid attention to the door.

"So...why did you have me change into this black suit?" Phineas asked.

"Because you're gonna be a Sith, and Siths where black!"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Okay then…"

...

"I have to go back!" Phineas yelled in panic.

...

Phineas hung from a net when a voice shouted, "Identify yourself!"

...

"Wow, kid does his homework," the Emperor said a little annoyed but impressed.

...

Phineas' jaw dropped, "You...you're…"

...

 **Phineas and Ferb Star Wars 3: Return of the Phineas**

...

 **Coming to Fanfiction, February 2017**


	2. A Bleak Situation

**Episode 6a: Return of the Phineas**

 **Isabella and Ferb lead a small rescue squad- - including Candace, Perry, Buford and Baljeet- -to rescue their friend, Phineas who was captured by Darthenshmirtz. The sith makes his trip through the galaxy to the new Death Star currently being constructed with his prize unconscious. Poor Phineas doesn't even realize he's in for a huge adventure.**

 **Meanwhile, the Rebel alliance is preparing their assault on the new Death Star not knowing that some of their own allies will be destroyed in the process. Phineas is about to embark on an adventure he never thought possible.**

 **And seriously, none of this is canon so JUST RELAX!**

* * *

Deep in space, a small, weirdly shaped spaceship makes its way through the stars. Inside the ship were a mere three passengers. One of them of course was involuntary. The other two passengers stared at their captive, a small boy with spiky red hair wearing lightweight Tatooine attire. The boy was suspended in the air frozen in an expression of astonishment.

"See, Norm-3PO? I got him, and I didn't need that Force," Darthenshmirtz bragged, "Now get underneath him. I'm going to release him from my ray. If I built it right, he should be put to sleep."

Norm-3PO did as the sith ordered, and he got underneath the young floating jedi. As he'd hoped, the boy fell into the droid's arms instantly falling asleep. Darthenshmirtz then pulled the child off and held him by his robes.

"You thought you could escape me with your little escape plan, but it failed. Now, you're mine, Phineas Flynn," the sith cackled, "Norm, lock him up. He'll wake up soon."

"Okey dokey, sir," the droid replied cheerfully and he carried Phineas to the cell.

Unfortunately for Darthenshmirtz, the robot hadn't exactly been given the necessary freedom of movement to do the task. The sith rolled his eyes, and he handcuffed the child to the walls, and he closed the cell.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Centennial Chihuahua flew through space. Isabella sat on her captain's chair, Perry punched Isabella's punching bag to practice for when he'd knock some stormtrooper heads- -Darthenshmirtz if he was lucky enough- -for taking his owner. Ferb sat at the table staring down. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to Phineas after the incident with the Sith-inator. He swore he'd protect him...but he didn't. He let Phineas face that jerk alone which resulted in his little brother's capture. He didn't wanna think of what could happen to him. Would the Empire kill him? Would they turn him to the dark side. The mere thought of sweet, innocent little Phineas dressed in black wielding a red lightsaber fighting with a dark glare...terrified Ferb. Even worse, he imagined himself fighting his brother. That must've been what it felt like for Phineas...fighting his own brother but not wanting to hurt him.

* * *

" _Ferb! This isn't you! We're brothers!" Phineas shouted desperately, fear starting to creep up on him, and he backed into the wall._

 _Darth Ferb paid no heed to his brother's words. He advanced, and Phineas was barely able to dodge the burning blade of his brother's saber. Phineas knew he had no choice but to wield his lightsaber to protect himself. He backed away as the brothers faced each other, moving in a circle._

" _H-hey this is crazy," Phineas said, "We-we would never try to hurt each other."_

 _Darth Ferb said nothing as he summoned the other end of his saber to make it dual bladed, and Phineas grunted a little in worry._

* * *

Ferb had been completely lost in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the owner of the hand, and he sighed.

"Hey, you don't need to worry, Ferb," Isabella consoled, "I'm sure Phineas will be fine."

Ferb looked down at the table. It wasn't that he was worried Phineas would get hurt- -scratch that...he did worry about that- -but he was worried of what they'd do to him. Isabella admittingly was a little worried for this too. Darthenshmirtz seemed like an idiot, but the rest of the Empire weren't. They'd figure out a way to make Phineas one of them...or suffer for defying them. The feeling made her a little sick. With a shake of her head, she pushed those thoughts out. She had to believe Phineas would be fine.

"He'll be fine. He's brave and- -though I thought it was stupidity- -actually really smart. If anyone can think of a clever plan, he can," Isabella sighed, "We...we have to believe in him, Ferb. Phineas is tough. He'll find a way."

" _He has to_ ," Isabella thought to herself.

* * *

Aboard Darthenshmirtz's ship, Phineas felt himself coming to. What was that? He'd been jumping to escape then there was a beam. As his vision cleared, he looked around, and he looked down at the shackles around his wrists and ankles. He gulped a little as it came crashing down what had happened.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right," Darthenshmirtz said from the other side of the glass, "You're my prisoner, and that's that. Get comfy 'cuz it's a long way to the Death Star. There, you'll meet the emperor."

Phineas' eyes widened as fear creeped its way into him a little bit, but he didn't say anything. He had nothing to say. He could be cliche and say 'you'll never get away with this' but nah. He blinked at the Sith on the other side.

"What? Nothing to say?" Darthenshmirtz questioned.

Phineas shook his head. Darthenshmirtz rolled his eyes and went back to the ship controls. Phineas could only sit and think. How could he have been so naive? Of course he'd have a backup plan. Why didn't HE?! Then again, perhaps Ferb and Isabella had a backup plan devised. Maybe they had sent out a rescue unit. Ugh, he hated admitting to defeat here. He wanted to find his own way out. If he could just get to one of the escape pods. Maybe then he could escape and send a message out to his friends to find him. The chains were firm though, and the glass he was trapped behind wasn't very breakable. He hated to admit it...but someone would have to save him if he was to get out of this alive…

...or at least still a Jedi...

* * *

 **A/N: OMG I am SO sorry it took me so long to actually update this. I regret to inform it might take awhile between updates again. I had started writing this chapter but got some major writer's block. I have ideas for what I want to happen in this story...I just struggle with getting to some of those plot points sometimes. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I feel so bad. I'll try to have the next chapter updated as soon as I can. I decided to do the author's note at the bottom instead of the top since bold is what I have the opening scroll thing in and it could be confusing...um...anyway...**

 **Phineas and Ferb is owned by Dan and Swampy**

 **Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Disney**

 **I'd appreciate reviews. Thanks everyone!**

 **Carpe Diem and May the Force be With You...and all that stuff**


	3. Phineas and the Emperor

**A/N: Oh my god I am sooooooooo sooooooooo sooooooo sorry it has taken this long for an update. I was having a bit of writer's block...and lack of motivation to boot up the laptop to work on stories. Anyway I really hope this chapter makes up for the longass hiatus. I'm not going to promise this means I'll update frequently, but I'll try to update a little more often.**

 **To be honest, this scene right here is WHY I wrote these two sequels in the first place. Phineas may be a little OOC but I LOVE sassy Phineas.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter-not Phineas and Ferb, not Star Wars, nothing but the idea for the story**

* * *

Phineas watched as the ship approached what he hoped not to be another Death Star in construction. Once the ship was close enough, his heart sunk as his suspicion was correct. It wasn't completely built in terms of looking like a sphere yet, but it was certainly big enough to intimidate the incoming prisoner. Star destroyers surrounded the outer rim of the space around it too, so it wouldn't be easy to escape. He tried not to let Darthenshmirtz hear, but Phineas accidentally let out a small gulp.

"Welcome to the Death Star 2.0," Darthenshmirtz said to his prisoner, "soon to be your new home."

Phineas blinked as he couldn't take his eyes off the large battle station, particularly a large eye shaped hole in it. As an inventor, he knew that was the barrel for a huge blast. How long had this thing been in construction? He sat back, unable to do anything else but watch as Darthenshmirtz said some weird stuff about a deflector shield and it needing to be deactivated so he could pass. As the ship landed, Phineas could see hundreds of stormtroopers either at work or just standing guard. They certainly wouldn't all be here like this for Darthenshmirtz. Somebody important to the Empire must be aboard this battle station…

He could feel the presence of Vader himself. That enough sent a chill down his spine, but there was another presence he felt. This presence was far more cold and spine tingling than even Darth Vader's, easily the darkest presence he's ever felt.

The Emperor was on the Death Star…

He didn't have time to react to this revelation as Norm-3PO picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and Darthenshmirtz looked at him.

"Hm...you don't really look the part, now do you," Darthenshmirtz pondered out loud, "We need to find you something more suitable to wear. Come Norm-3PO, and don't drop the boy."

"Okey dokey, sir," Norm-3PO replied cheerfully, carrying Phineas who couldn't help but freeze and keep his mouth shut in front of all these stormtroopers.

* * *

Ferb stared at the stars, wondering what Phineas was going through. He only hoped he was okay. If only he'd acted quicker, he could have rescued his brother before Darthenshmirtz took him. He could have distracted him while Phineas got away...SOMETHING...but he didn't. Now his brother was being taken away. He had to hope Isabella was right and that Phineas would figure something out.

"Be safe, brother," Ferb said.

* * *

Phineas- -wearing new attire- -stood in front of Darthenshmirtz as the elevator took them closer and closer to a presence that made Phineas almost shake.

"Tell me again why you wanted me to change into this?" Phineas questioned the Darth.

Darthenshmirtz groaned, "Because, your lightweight clothes from that desert plant just didn't look the part of a Sith. Black is a lot more fitting, and it looks good on ya, kid."

"I have no intention of becoming a Sith," Phineas answered politely, "but I guess I do like the outfit."

There was silence as the elevator reached its destination. Darthenshmirtz pushed the boy forward, and Phineas had no choice but to climb the stairs. Once up the stairs, he could see a rotating chair, the Emperor spinning into view. Phineas could feel the cold chill of the Emperor's presence, but he didn't let it phase him. He stood calmly as the Emperor stood.

"Welcome, young Jedi," the Emperor greeted, "I assume you know who I am."

"Sure I do," Phineas answered, "Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, used to be known as Chancellor Palpatine before you corrupted Anakin Skywalker- -the father of my neighbor, Luke Skywalker- -, and now known as Darth Vader."

"Wow, you sure do your homework," Darthenshmirtz commented.

"I just overheard you listening in to the radios of all the ships," Phineas chided earning a glare from Darthenshmirtz, "seriously, man, find a better hobby."

The Emperor snickered at the boy's confidence and slight sassiness. Phineas turned his gaze to the Emperor, and their eyes met. The Emperor could feel great power in this youngling. He'd be a great asset as a Sith indeed.

"I suppose you know why you're here, child," the Emperor said starting to pace slowly so as to see more intimidating.

Phineas answered with a calm expression, "You intend to turn me to the Dark Side of the Force just as my brother tried when he was under the influence of the Sith-inator, but I assure you that I know all your tricks. I will not turn to the Dark Side, and we'll just sit here with nothing to do."

"Do you now," the Emperor glared a little.

"Yup."

The Emperor freed Phineas' restraints, and he went to sit down, "Very well, Jedi, humor me."

"First, you'll try to persuade me with 'powers beyond my wildest dreams'," Phineas began, and he waved his arms dramatically in a mocking tone, "which I'll refuse because I'm quite content with the power I have as a Jedi. Next, you'll threaten to kill me which is just a loss on your part since you and tall, dark and slouchy are so intent on having me as your ally. After I still refuse and accept that you'd kill me, you'll say things to try to make me angry which- -news flash- -it takes a lot to get me angry. One of these things is that you would threaten to kill my friends, but you're a busy guy, and I doubt you're really going to have time to sit and send stormtroopers after a couple kids. You'll also try to say I'm weak and need the powers of darkness to be strong enough to protect myself and those I love which to that I say 'I'm not weak' in a calm tone not feeling a hint of anger because even if I am weak, I'd be even weaker if I joined the Dark Side over something stupid like that."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Darthenshmirtz interrupted.

"The Force within you is weak. I've seen womprats stronger with the Force than you," Phineas remarked, "Anyway, after all that fails, you'll send him to try to fight me to get my blood pumping and lead to anger, fear, aggression or all of the above which I already know lead to the Dark Side. However, I'll realize in time before any of those emotions allows me to succumb. I'll stop fighting and you'll either just kill me on the spot or continue to attempt to persuade me. Would you look at that? I believe we're back to square one with that."

The Emperor seemed pretty impressed at Phineas' knowledge. He was good for sure.

"Impressive," the Emperor said, and he realized Phineas was right. He didn't have a counter for all that. They really were stuck.

"Thank you," Phineas said politely, "Now, if we're done here, I'd like to leave and go back home, neither on the sides of the Rebels or the Empire."

Phineas was stopped in his tracks though by Darthenshmirtz, "Oh no ya don't! You're not going anywhere!"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Really? You have no other options really. You're not going to kill me because apparently I'm some big prize to you. I'm not going to turn, so you can forget about that, and you're out of options."

Darthenshmirtz was speechless. Neither he nor the Emperor really had a counter plan for Phineas' cleverness. Phineas stood as the two Darths spoke, unamused and rolling his eyes…

Until a particular machine was mentioned.

"Wait! I've got it! The Sith-inator!" Darthenshmirtz exclaimed, "I, uh, I'll have to rebuild it, but I can FORCE him to join the Dark Side like I accidentally forced his brother!"

Phineas' eyes widened, and a little bit of fear creeped down as he envisioned himself unable to fight the powers of the Sith-inator...fighting his brother. He hadn't even known he gulped.

"Aha! See! You think you're SO smart," Darthenshmirtz chided, "but I have a plan of my own. You stay here with the Emperor, and I'll go rebuild the Sith-inator. It'll still be Force powered so I'll just take some of your Force and then you'll be a Sith! You can be my apprentice, and we can rule the ENTIRE GALAXY!"

With that, Darthenshmirtz left the room, leaving Phineas alone with the Emperor who turned to his guards.

"Make sure he doesn't escape," the Emperor said as he restored Phineas' restraints.

" _This just got a lot more complicated,"_ Phineas thought to himself, " _Ferb, Isabella...where are you?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, how's Phineas gonna get out of this one? Find out next time!**

 **Before I close out the chapter, I have an announcement:**

 **Due to the development of some backstory of some characters, I've decided to rewrite Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky. I dunno if that means I'll take down the original or leave it up so you guys can see the cringyness of my writing then compared to the rewrite lol. I've also decided to scrap and rewrite Phinny and Finding Phineas.**

 **When these rewrites will be posted...pfft I don't know lol**

 **Anyway with that,**

 **Phineas: Summer belongs to you!**

 **Star Wars Phineas: May the Force be with you and all that stuff**

 **Everyone: CARPE DIEM!**


End file.
